A Change in the Formula
by Time Traverser
Summary: They have always followed a formula for their stories. Get tricked by a villain, be a damsel in distress, and wait for a prince to save them. But lately, that hasn't been the case. Two-shot, rated T for some room to work.
1. Chapter 1

She heard a sweet voice, "Hi Snow!" as she was almost knocked off her feet by a blur rushing down the hallway. "Bye Snow!" the voice called again called as the bur went around the corner.

Snow White couldn't help but chuckle, "Oh, that Rapunzel...so young and vibrant." she sighed at this thought. She has remained this age for a long time, due to being an official Disney Princess. Yet she is still the oldest.

Snow White was the first to move into this castle. She was alone for a long time, until Cinderella. They became the best of friends, and have always remained so. This was followed by more princesses, all unique in personality traits and background.

Snow White waved cheerily to Cinderella, who was on a terrace, drinking tea with Aurora. They raised their teacups in response. She continued to walk.

But they all followed a formula, no one admitted it, but their backgrounds were not so different.

Be missing at least one member of your family.

Have animal friends.

Be a good singer.

Want something more from your life.

Get tricked by a villain.

Be a damsel in distress.

Get rescued by a prince.

Happily Ever After.

Happily Ever After. It's always been the goal hasn't it? Everyone thought it would stay that way, save for some slight deviations of course.

Ariel came from an adjacent hallway, her red hair bouncing as she walked, "Snow, would you like to come with me to the beach later? I want you to meet some of my friends! Belle will be coming too. She said that she has nothing else to do with Adam off on a diplomatic trip."

"Why, that would be lovely dearie. Call for me when you wish to go." Snow White smiled.

But after a while, those slight deviations became not-so-slight. This became abundantly clear when the seventh addition to their group came.

Pocahontas. She is sorry to say that their initial reactions were rather rude.

_"A-are you barefoot?!"_

_"Oh my goodness, why are you wearing animal pelts?"_

_"Where is your prince?"_

Pocahontas, bless her soul, took this all in stride. Her head was high as she responded as if these were perfectly normal questions.

_"To answer all of your questions: Shoes such as yours would only hinder me when I walk through the forest, yes these are animal pelts, it's not like we have fabrics from a loom in my homeland, and my lover is not here. He is otherwise occupied."_

She was always set in her ways. She made things happen on her own, with help from John Smith and John Rolfe of course. This was the first sign that things were changing. This sign was ignored and the other princesses got used to her after a while. Everyone had many questions regarding the new world, since the everyone else hailed from Europe. Now she is like a sister, as we all are.

This aforementioned princess was currently with Jasmine, who was treating her to a magic carpet ride.

"I have to ask Jasmine to take me with her sometime." The fairest of them all said to herself wistfully. Snow White went to a window, and pushed the shutters open. She sat down on the sill gingerly, careful not to fall like she did last time. Luckily she was on the bottom floor at the time. It would have been terrible if that had happened in one of the towers. She whistled a little tune, and some blue birds came to land on one of the open shutters. They whistled back. Snow White went back and forth with them in this fashion for a while, and continued her pondering.

If anyone really started the change things, it was Mulan. Her story didn't even _use_ the formula. She technically isn't a princess, for she didn't marry a prince. And yet there she was, walking through the garden.

She excels in martial arts, but previous princesses couldn't even pick up a sword. Mulan managed to save all of China, from invaders. She snuck into the army of all places in a male dominated world and outshined them all with her intelligence and prowess.

Not to mention that her her homeland is so exotic and strange to the rest. Her strange customs and preferences in dress were almost as confusing as Pocahontas's was at first. The only thing that came out of China before was silk and spices. Snow White is glad to see the world for the princesses. It makes life so fun to see new things.

The birds flew away and Snow White headed towards the library. She walked slowly, still deep in thought.

It took a while for the next princess to arrive. They were beginning to think Mulan had been the last. They got news of her arrival, and thought they were ready for anything.

But lo and behold, something unexpected. The castle doors opened slowly, to reveal a girl in a green dress named Tiana. This wasn't the strange part though. The dress she arrived in was normal enough. She wore a crown like most of the others, and had a prince on her arm. The weird part was the rather large talking alligator helping with her bags.

Sure the animal companion thing was nothing new. But it was always a small, furry woodland creature that was to cute to harm a fly. Not a carnivorous green reptile aver a head tall than the prince.

When asked about this she just laughed and said in a strange accent, _"Oh, that's just Louis. Don't worry now, he won't bite ya!"_

As it turns out, the New World has changed somewhat. The settlers have broken off from their English rulers, and had formed their own country. Time was a strange thing here, the world has apparently changed much from knights and castles. Tiana hasn't even been to a castle before. She once showed a map of the United States to us, But Pocahontas studied it worriedly. Being a native to the land, she still wonders at the fate of her people, but won't look into it. It's like she's afraid to know. That explained Tiana's accent though.

Her can do attitude is refreshing, if a little overbearing at times. She works hard, to hard to be a princess some say. Doing chores would be unsuited to someone of her status. Tiana ignores this and just rolls up her sleeves, gets a bucket, and helps the maid clean the floors. Majority of the princesses had done chores before, Cinderella did it for years. Yet most stop after they marry the prince. Not Tiana, she says that she doesn't want to become lazy.

Snow White inclined her head to Tiana, who was making a delicacy she called Gumbo in the kitchen. Tiana waved back.

Rapunzel came shortly after, confusing most of us. We had come on a pretty straight forward timeline, but Rapunzel should've come before Tiana if that was true. The princesses mutually decided not to ask.

Rapunzel is...ditzy. She has alot of spunk, but she doesn't always think things through. She often drags one of the princesses into her shenanigans, usually with her extremely long hair. It makes Snow White almost feel her actual age, rather than her physical one.

Rapunzel loves to run, she loves to paint, but most of all, she loves to talk. She talks about everything. She talks about her feelings, she talks about her love life, she talks about the color of socks she's wearing. Her behavior lacks poise and class, which isn't all that surprising given her age and how she's only been a princess for three years. But everyone's wondered wether she will ever calm down, or if this is her permanent state of being.

Snow White sits on a chair by the fire in the library, to see she's not alone. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees frizzy orange hair. That could only mean one thing.

Merida, the latest addition made quite a splash on her arrival. She is of royal blood, but you wouldn't be able to tell at first glance, manners and refinement are non-existent in her, but her heart is still true. If only she could sing from that heart. She's the first to not have a song. Of all the breaks in tradition, you'd think that would be the one unspoken rule to stay, but no. Merida can't carry a note. At least, not like the rest can.

She makes up for it though with her sense of justice and ability with the bow and arrow. Mulan and her have taken to each other quite easily for it.

Merida glanced over to see Snow White watching, "Why are ye watchin' me like that? I'm just cleaning me bow, like I do every week."

The first princess gave a small smile, "I'm just...thinking."

Merida eyed her curiously, "About what?"

Snow White shrugged, "It's just that...things have changed so much. In my day, the princess's role was to be rescued. But now, a girl has every right to make things happen. By now it's expected of them."

"Yer job was a bit boring wasn't it?" Merida asked teasingly.

Snow White couldn't help but chuckle, "I suppose that to you it might be. But my life has actually been quite interesting since I married."

"I'm not surprised, with some of the residents here." her companion responded.

Snow White nodded, "Ye-"

"Snow! Merida!" Jasmine yelled as she rushed into the room, "Some rabbits got stuck in Rapunzel's hair while she was playing with them. She's running all over the castle, screaming her head off!"

Both girls jumped out of their chairs to follow Jasmine. As Snow White ran to keep up with them, laughing at the whole situation, she decided, "Life is better now with all these changes, if it wasn't for that, I'd still be alone."

"AHHHH! GET IT OFF! I THINK THEY'RE EATING MY HAIR!"

It's great to have friends.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. I have to finish my other story. But I will shamelessly admit that I think Disney Princesses are awesome. I've been watching their movies for as long as I can remember. I might do more for this later, if this is taken well. I haven't seen Frozen yet, so no one from that movie is in here. Don't spoil it for me, everyone tells me that it's awesome.<strong>

**Please drop a review on your way out? ^J^**


	2. Chapter 2

It was the dead of winter. Wind howled and windows rattled as the cold wind tried to find a way in, giving the huge castle an ominous feel. Princesses waited in the main entrance hall. Lounging on settees and sitting in chairs by a large fireplace. They had just gotten word that there would be a new addition to the castle, but they have scant information about the new arrival.

"What kind of princess would be traveling in this miserable weather? I wonder what she'll be like?" Jasmine wondered out loud.

"_They_. There's two of them you know. Sisters, I believe." Pocahontas responds. She sighs, "It must be wonderful to have such a special bond with someone."

Cinderella sniffs, "You're not missing much. I had two of them, it was terrible."

"Yes, but you were forced into a slaving position by your stepmother. I'd imagine that such sisters who take after their mother would not help the situation much." Belle chided gently. Snow white noticed that Belle had simple yet comfortable flats instead of heels under her dress. She wouldn't have dreamed of wearing such a thing with such an outfit a few years ago.

Cinderella shrugged-she used to not do that, but she's been much less stiff as of late-and regarded the rather timid woman, "Even _before_ my father died it was unpleasant. The fight to get to the water closet in the morning makes one wish they weren't out of bed!"

"You lived in a castle right? I'd think there would be a lot of bathrooms to pick from." Tiana remarked as she straightened here blouse. She calls it a 'T-Shirt,' but what does a garment have to do with the letter 'T'? Snow White asks herself.

Cinderella gave Tiana a look that suggested the girl was crazy, "I didn't live in a castle. My father was a lord, so my family lived in a manor. There was only one restroom, and it was on the bottom floor. We didn't have indoor plumbing back then."

Tiana frowned in apology, "Oh, sorry Cindy. I didn't realize." Snow reflected. Indoor plumbing was indeed a wonderful luxury. She chuckled quietly as she recalled her reaction to it when it first came about.

Aurora spoke up, intent on changing the subject, "I hear that our new friends are from Scandinavia. I can't wait to learn more about it!"

Mulan cocked her head, "That is the land of the mighty vikings, yes? They are fierce warriors by reputation. This cold wouldn't bother them."

Merida shook her head, making her hair bounce around, "Not any more they ain't. At least as far as I know." Her hand strayed towards her bow, "I don't like the idea of any vikings hangin' about here."

Rapunzel bounced into the entrance hall, "Are you _kidding_? That would be so _cool_! What fun we could have! I've met ruffians and barbaric types before, they're not all bad."

"But they're princesses, so they can't be vikings." Ariel said. She put a hand to her chin contemplatively, "Right?"

"No."

"Couldn't be!"

"Probably not."

Unsureness ran rampant as the princesses wondered. With the changes as of late, anything is possible anymore. Snow White resolved the issue for everyone, "I suppose we can only wait."

They didn't have long to wait. It wasn't more than five minutes later until the creak and slam of a seldom used door knocker resounded through the room. The princesses waited with bated breath as one of the help, a silent and rather imposing butler, pushed the great oaken door with an effort. Snow drifts swirled into the room, to reveal two figures, laden with bags. The butler took their bags and held a brief conversation with them that couldn't be heard. The door closed in on itself with a boom, making the shorter one jump. The slightly taller one voiced reassurances to the other as they made their way forward.

The light of the fire showed two girls. One was muffled in a thick furred cloak, her double braided hair was an auburn color and she had big, light blue eyes. She seemed rather fidgety and nervous in the face of such iconic figures. But despite her evident nervousness, her face held a countenance that looked like it could break into a smile at any moment.

The taller girl had extremely white blond hair. It was windswept at the top and had a single braid traveled down her back. Her eyes were a slightly darker blue than her companion's and her skin was also paler, as if she was always cold. In fact, her breath condensed when she exhaled, despite the fire in the hearth. She wore an odd, gauzy blue affair with sparkles all over it that looked more like snowflakes upon closer inspection.

Mulan took it upon herself to make introductions. She stood gracefully, "Hello, our new friends. I am very happy to see you have had a safe journey. I am Fa Mulan, but you can just call me Mulan."

The shorter girl exploded with words, "Hi! Um. It's okay, we both know who you all are I mean, you girls are legends! And the trip wasn't too bad my sister here-"

"Anna!" The taller one exclaimed. The girl, Anna, quieted down. The tall one turned to the princesses with a slightly apologetic smile, "I'm sorry for my sister. She's just excited. My name's Elsa and this is my dearest sister, Anna. We are honored to have been invited here and are happy to meet you all."

Aurora smiled in return, "It's fine, we've all been there. Since you know us all apparently, we'd like to get to know you two. For starters, where are you from? I can't quite place you accent. Is it Norwegian?"

Anna spoke again, this time confused, "Norwegian? What's that? We're from Arendelle, I'm sure you've heard of us. We're the number one exporter of ice!" She said this last part with pride.

"I've never heard of Arendelle..." Jasmine commented quietly.

"I think this is one of those things we don't question." Ariel said in response.

Pocahontas shook her head, "Anyway...are you cold Elsa, dear? You can warm up by the fire if you want." She gestured to the welcoming and cheerful blaze.

Anna and her sister exchanged a significant look. Anna beckoned to her, "Well? Go on and tell them! They're going to find out one way or another." Anna gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Well..." Elsa started, "About that...I have these...abilities. I have power over ice and snow." She bit her lip, as if worried as to what they might think.

"You-you're a sorceress?!" Cinderella exclaimed in shock. The others had similar reactions, for they've all had bad experiences with magic.

Anna leapt to her sister's defense immediately, "Don't worry! She wouldn't hurt a fly!" Some didn't seem fully convinced.

Tiana though, she seemed to understand. She just looked at the tall blonde up and down and said, "Can you control it okay? Or are we in some kind of danger around you?"

"I've gotten much better at controlling it. But there are still times when...I can't. I haven't gotten full control of it." Elsa said worriedly.

Tiana smiled softly, "Well, I think I know someone who can help with that. Mama Odie will help."

"Mama Odie?" Elsa asked,"Can she really?"

At the tone of her voice, hopeful and innocent. Those who didn't quite trust her sorcery, found they could trust her. She sounded like she really wanted to do good with her abilities. She didn't have an evil bone in her body. At this point, things started to dissolve into a less formal atmosphere as princesses traded stories with each other around a fire. Snow White looked up and thought to herself, _'You always manage to surprise us, don't you?'_

She got her answer when, to the amusement of everyone, Rapunzel finally blurted out, "Sorry, but I've been wondering. Are you actually vikings?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, you got your Frozen chapter. I finally saw it and I can't get that song outta my head.<strong> **Disney never seems to disappoint me. **

**Thanks for reading, what's your final judgment? Tell me in a review!**

**Later dudes. ^J^**


End file.
